


Be My Valentine

by maxride003



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Giveaway, Just a silly little fluff thing, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxride003/pseuds/maxride003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has never understood the point of Valentine's Day, or why people get so excited about it. But now he's dating Ray, and in his boyfriend's eyes, saying no to the holiday is just unacceptable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little fluff piece for Tumblr user leijonnaire, as a giveaway gift. A Raywood Valentine's Day.

February was an interesting month. It was the only one whose days changed depending on the year. It could be the start of spring or still the middle of winter, depending on a cowardly groundhog that didn’t like its shadow. And it was also the month where everything turned red and pink.

But this time, the change in color was in no way related to Ryan. At least not directly.

Ryan turned his doughnut over in his hand, looking down at it with a raised eyebrow and a grimace. Valentine’s Day had even extended to his breakfast. There was barely any frosting left visible on his doughnut – most of the surface had been taken over by tiny pink and red heart sprinkles, so many of them that they were falling off just because he touched the doughnut in the first place.

“You look like that doughnut just insulted you,” Ray laughed. He was sitting on the kitchen counter, pink icing staining his fingers and mouth from his own breakfast.

“I’m a little concerned that it looks like a condensed jar of Valentine’s Day has vomited all over my breakfast,” Ryan said, looking between Ray and the doughnut. “I’m not sure if this should even be legal.”

“Since when do you care about legal?” Ray scoffed. “You should like it even more if it’s breaking the law!”

“I think the law might have finally done something right in this case,” Ryan muttered. He set to work brushing off most of the sprinkles, letting them form a pile on the counter. Ray could add them to his already overly pink pastry if he wanted them.

Ray laughed, shoving his last bit of doughnut in his mouth. “What, you don’t like Valentine’s Day?” he teased, sliding off the counter and stepping up beside Ryan, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s chest. He tugged, trying to make Ryan lean down into kissing range, and Ryan pulled back against him.

“You are not kissing me with pink frosting lips,” Ryan declared, prying at Ray’s fingers to get him to let go of Ryan’s jacket. For being little more than a scrawny kid who had trouble carrying mildly heavy things, Ray had a rather impressive grip. Ryan wondered if that was common in snipers, or if it was just something about Ray.

“Oh come on. You gotta shave and stuff if you want to put your face paint on anyway. A little frosting won’t hurt anything,” Ray pleaded, tugging more insistently. “Besides, Valentine’s Day is all about giving your boyfriend frosting kisses!”

“Yet another reason for me to not want anything to do with this holiday,” Ryan said, biting into a doughnut that now only had a few little sprinkles left clinging to the frosting. He looked down at Ray and arched an eyebrow, smirking at his boyfriend’s pitiful pout.

Ray detached himself from Ryan, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses. “We’re gonna fix that,” he said strongly, jabbing a finger at Ryan’s chest. “I’m gonna make Valentine’s Day your favorite holiday of the year, just you watch!”

“You…shouldn’t do that,” Ryan said, watching Ray warily as Ray spun on his heel and hurried out of the kitchen.

“I’m going to! Challenge accepted!” Ray shouted, and then he was gone. Ryan heard the door open and close a moment later, and silence fell over the little apartment.

Ryan stared at the doorway to the kitchen as his finished his doughnut, and he wondered if he had to be worried about his boyfriend’s behavior. But after a moment he shrugged, brushed crumbs off his hands, and wandered into the bathroom to get ready.

It was just Valentine’s Day. What all could Ray even do?

\----- 

Ray returned a little while later, his backpack and hoodie pockets bulging, and he was hunched over the stuff he was carrying in his arms. Ryan was checking his guns and getting ready to head out, since he and Geoff and Jack had been planning on doing something over Valentine’s Day, Team Gents style, when Ray hurried into the apartment.

Ray kicked the door closed, glanced briefly at Ryan, and ducked into the bedroom. “Don’t come in here!” he screamed as he closed that door, too.

“Easy enough. I’m heading out,” Ryan answered, tucking a mini automatic into an inside jacket pocket and snatching his mask up from the couch.

“No!” Ray shouted, and the door cracked open, Ray popping his face out. “I told Jack and Geoff you can’t come. You’re spending Valentine’s Day with me! Michael and Gavin are doing their own coupley shit together, so we get to, too!”

“Wait, what?” Ryan demanded, scowling. “You didn’t care about me doing this heist before, Ray! I don’t _like_ Valentine’s Day. I’m going and crashing the police’s holiday party with the other two. It sounds far more interesting.”

Ryan slid his mask on, double checked to make sure he had everything, and only made it two steps toward the door before Ray was bolting out of the bedroom and in Ryan’s way. Ray skid to a stop in front of the apartment door, arms thrown out on either side, and Ryan huffed.

“I said I was going to make you like Valentine’s Day, and I can’t do that if you’re off playing with the police,” Ray declared. “Geoff and Jack were already heading out when I called them. They’re not waiting for you anymore. Besides, the police’s Valentine’s Day party is shit. They don’t even have good cookies there. Just let me make you love this stupid holiday, Ryan!” Ray was pouting and frowning at the same time, and his eyes were big and pleading.

Ryan could easily move Ray aside and just go. If he left now, he could probably catch up with the other two before they hit the police station. But Ray really seemed to care about this stupid day, and Ryan didn’t really want to deal with his loud whining and complaints, which would come up only between sullen silences, if he did insist on leaving.

So Ryan groaned loudly, his shoulders slumping in defeat, and he pulled his mask of reluctantly. Ray’s face lit up and he bounded forward, lifting himself on his tiptoes briefly to kiss Ryan on the nose, which felt a little odd because of the layered face paint. “You’re gonna love this,” he promised, going around Ryan and disappearing into the bedroom again. “Just don’t come in until I say!”

Ryan spent the next hour or so flipping through channels, trying not to feel too bummed out by the chaos he was missing. He actually caught a special report on the subject, about how a cargobob dropped a full-sized tank down in the police station parking lot, and the tank then proceeded to destroy whatever it came across. The report was brief, however, since the news stations hadn’t gotten to the scene at the time, and they were running out of information.

Even so, it was kind of disappointing that Ryan wasn’t in the middle of that. It sounded like a great way to spend a few hours – better than idly watching snippets of cartoons and ridiculous commercials.

At some point, Ray cracked the bedroom door open, but Ryan didn’t hear anything except the zipper of Ray’s backpack and him moving around inside the room. Ryan sighed and leaned his head back against the couch, and he thought that maybe Ray would be willing to help him pull a heist of his own when this whole Valentine’s Day plan backfired.

Finally, Ray shouted out, “Okay, Ryan! I’m ready!” Ryan hesitated for a moment before he pushed himself up, a little wary and nervous about what he was going to find in that bedroom.

The cracked door, which had been sitting open for about fifteen minutes now after over an hour of being closed, made Ryan the most suspicious. He paused outside, trying to see if he could notice anything along the opening. “Ry-aaaan,” Ray whined loudly. “Nothing in here is gonna kill you. Come _on_.”

Sighing heavily, Ryan planted his hand on the door, closed his eyes, and pushed it open.

Immediately, what seemed like a million rose buds tumbled down on Ryan’s head and he froze while they fell lightly to the carpet. Ryan cracked an eye open and looked down at the mess of flowers on the ground. One of them had settled on his shoulder and he picked it up, turning it over in his hands while Ray broke out into laughter.

“It’s _Ray-_ ning roses,” Ray exclaimed, and it sounded like he was very pleased with himself and his stupid pun. “Get it?”

Ryan snorted out a laugh and shook his head, looking down at the little flower bud with a smile. “Yeah, I get it. Clever,” he said, Ray’s laughter making him chuckle and look up at his boyfriend.

The inside of the bedroom looked like it had been decorated by a very excited five-year-old. Paper hearts, sloppily cut out and covered in gratuitous amounts of glitter and confetti, hung from the ceiling and were tacked to the walls. More roses covered the carpet, scattered across the paper bits that had been left behind from making the hearts.

Tiny candy hearts had been laid out in a bigger heart on the bed, and stepping further into the room, Ryan realized every single one of them had YOLO written on them. It was a giant YOLO heart, which he noted could only be made by Ray.

Along with the paper hearts, what looked like children’s Valentine’s Day cards, the ones all kids gave out at school at one point or another, were also taped to the walls. Every single one of them came from a Spongebob set (Ryan saw three empty boxes thrown next to the dresser) and Ryan couldn’t help but be amused by the little flimsy cards. They were all stupid and ridiculous, but the fact that Ray got _three boxes_ of them was amusing enough.

And then there was Ray. Ryan’s boyfriend sat on the bed, in the middle of his YOLO heart and with more roses and Spongebob cards spread out on the comforter around him, wearing a see-through women’s slip, with holes cut into the fabric in the shape of hearts.

“What the hell is that?” Ryan blurted, trying to stifle his laughter when he really got a look at Ray. Ray gave him a huge, Cheshire cat smile, apparently quite comfortable in his underwear and women’s lingerie.

“Valentine’s Day!” Ray cried cheerfully, laughter still evident in his voice as he threw his arms out to encompass the room. Ryan poked at a heart that dangled from the ceiling near his face, and he idly wondered how Ray had gotten them up there.

“I see that… This is what you’ve been working on today?” Ryan said, and he couldn’t contain his laughter anymore. It bubbled up from his chest, loud and amused and also a little perplexed by the entire thing.

Ray chuckled, sliding off the bed as carefully as he could to avoid messing anything up. Some of the candy hearts tumbled down onto the carpet, disturbed by the movement of the mattress. Ray slid up to Ryan and wrapped his arms around him, craning his neck up to see Ryan’s face. “It is! Don’t you love it?” Ray cried, and his eyes were shining, the grin on his face so happy and hopeful. He looked like a little kid seeking approval for something he did.

The height difference didn’t exactly help the comparison.

Ryan shook his head slowly, one arm wrapping absently around Ray’s shoulders, the other tugging at his ponytail. He looked around the room, taking in the silly cards and the child-like hearts and the candy and the roses. It was just general, cheesy Valentine’s Day stuff, but it was all there because of Ray. Ray had been so excited for this holiday, to share it with Ryan and make it special, that he’d spent a ridiculous amount of time doing something even more ridiculous.

A stupid Hallmark card or a box of candy or some weirdly happy teddy bear would’ve just made Ryan scoff and turn away and let Ray have his holiday. But this…there was obviously a lot of care that went into this room. It was more than his boyfriend going and nabbing a couple flowers and shoving them at Ryan, which was what he had expected for Valentine’s Day.

But it was Ray. Of course it had to be something big and ridiculous.

“I do,” Ryan finally said, looking back down at Ray, his other arm snaking around and pulling his boyfriend close. “It’s wonderful. Best Valentine’s Day ever.”

“Even better than going out with Geoff and Jack?” Ray asked.

“Definitely. I would’ve missed you in this wonderful lingerie if I’d gone,” Ryan said and Ray laughed as Ryan planted a kiss on Ray’s lips.

Maybe Valentine’s Day wasn’t as bad a holiday as Ryan had thought.


End file.
